


Because You Love Me

by youllneverwalkalone8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Gerlonso - Freeform, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverwalkalone8/pseuds/youllneverwalkalone8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Xabi’s broken foot is driving him up the wall, Stevie comes to the rescue and some ridiculously fluffy fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just pure fluff that I spewed out today. If fluff without plot is a thing then that's exactly what this is.

            Xabi was just about ready to kill someone, he had been on the crutches for a few weeks and they were getting more annoying by the minute. It didn’t help that he spent all of his time moping around watching either Real Madrid or Liverpool.

            Liverpool. That was the root of all his problems. Liver-fucking-pool. Every time he watched them he questioned why he was in Madrid, why he wasn’t still in England with the love of his life. He shouldn’t have ever left, it was the worst mistake he had made.

 

It was a cold Friday when it happened, the kind of cold that reminded him of the English weather. Real Madrid were playing the next day, it was Bale’s debut, and Liverpool weren’t playing until Monday so really Xabi wasn’t surprised when he opened the door and saw the inevitable. Steven Gerrard, standing on the front doorstep with a sheepish grin on his face. Stevie looked the way he always looked: like an excited toddler on Christmas morning, but with the sheepish look a kid has when they’ve already peeked at the presents.

            “Can you let me in already? It’s bloody boiling.” Stevie demanded impatiently. Xabi laughed, of course Stevie thought it was boiling; he was from Liverpool.

            Xabi maneuvered his crutches and got out of the way, letting Stevie in. “Shouldn’t you be up at training?” Those were the first words he said after a few moments of silence.

            “Really Xabier? No ‘hello nice to see you, been awhile’? If I didn’t know better I’d think you didn’t want to see me.” Stevie teased, ambling into the kitchen without invitation. Xabi opened his mouth, ready to call Stevie out for it, but couldn’t be bothered.

            Once Xabi made it into the kitchen, the goddamn crutches made him so slow, he watched in amusement as Stevie opened every cabinet trying to find a glass. He could hear Stevie mumbling under his breath, something about Basque disorganisation and ‘I should’ve just brought my own goddamn glass’.  Stevie glanced over his shoulder and glared at Xabi when he saw him laughing. “This isn’t a laughing matter Xabier.” He scolded the Basque sternly. Xabi in turn started laughing even harder, leaning against the counter to keep his balance.

            “They’re in the cabinet above the dishwasher you idiot.” He finally managed to point at the cabinet, still laughing at Stevie’s sudden sternness. “Steven George Gerrard, Captain Fantastic, getting thwarted by glasses, oh this is golden.”       

            Stevie sent Xabi his most dangerous death glare, which really wasn’t much, but did manage to silence the Basque. “I don’t know why I even bothered visiting you.” He grumbled.

            “Because you love me.” Xabi smirked, crutching his way over to Stevie and wrapping his arms around him.

            It was Stevie’s turn to start laughing. “You know that’s way less romantic when your crutches are digging into my ribs.”

             Xabi rolled his eyes and released Stevie before making his way to the living room and sitting down heavily on the sofa. Stevie poured himself a glass of water before walking over and sitting down next to the Basque. “How’ve you been coping with your foot?” He asked softly.

            Xabi shrugged slightly and sighed. “It was easier when Lampard broke my ankle because you were close then.” There was no point in lying about how miserable and bored he was, Stevie always saw through his façade.

            Stevie frowned slightly and nodded. “I would’ve come here sooner but I had international duty.”

            Xabi smiled slightly and intertwined his fingers with Stevie’s. “You’re here now, that’s what matters.  I saw your goal against Moldova, it was brilliant.”

            Stevie grinned, that same slightly bashful grin Xabi had fallen in love with so many years ago. “You watch my _England_ matches?”

            “Of course I do, I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Stevie murmured, it was nice saying it face to face again; they didn’t get to do that very often.

            “You know though, you really should be in Liverpool don’t you have a match on Monday? I don’t want you tired or jet lagged for it; Rodgers would kill y-” Stevie pulled Xabi in for a deep kiss, trying to shut him up. The Basque wrapped his arms around Stevie, not wanting to break the kiss. When they finally did break it, Xabi was slightly out of breath. “Really though you should be at Melwood.” He murmured.

            “Stop fucking lecturing me and kiss me.” Stevie rolled his eyes affectionately.

            Xabi laughed and pressed a kiss to Stevie’s neck. “I love you too.” 


End file.
